


Never Enough Time

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain and his privateer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request on tumblr.

Neck wrapped up in prickly soft feathers, a lean thigh pressing firmly against his groin, lips that taste like blasphemy drinking the breath from his lungs.

The kid on the bed, fast asleep.

Sid closes the door to his quarters with a well aimed elbow. His hands at Basco's hips, pulling him closer, pushing him further away.

"Basco," he gasps between kisses, fingers digging in. "We're in the _hallway_."

A silken laugh, the scrape of stubble against his cheek. "I'm leaving the system."

Sid nods, but remains firm. "The kid needs me."

Basco pulls back, a shadow in his eyes. He pulls away, adjusts his feathers and shawl. He clicks his tongue and looks away. "Yes, you must help your ward. Wouldn't want him to bleed to death in your bed, what would your superiors think?"

Sid takes a step. A raised hand stops him.

"Don't. I'll see you again."


End file.
